homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110315-Trust
ravishingCalypso RC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:14 -- RC: Nyarla? RC: Libby turned off your phone but I got it turned back on. RC: Sweety are you there? CC: Yeah, I'm here CC: It's cool CC: I have a handful of phones RC: Oh thank the stars you're safe. You didn't get hurt? CC: Yeah, I'm fine CC: Only my goddamn feelings RC: I'm sorry. It's my fault :( RC: I had to send you away because vigil would have hurt you. CC: No no, it's not your fault CC: Everyone's been giving me shit today CC: Them included RC: I'm sorry. CC: You've got nothing to be sorry for RC: I... I think I'll take my problems elsewhere. You don't need them from me. CC: No no, please RC: I love you, Nyarla. CC: I love you too RC: I didn't think it was real, but... my curse was broken! RC: I can leave the tomb. RC: Vigil is asleep. RC: He... RC: he did things... after you left :( CC: ... CC: I'll fucking kill him CC: He's asleep now if only I could reach you RC: Yes. Libby had you locked up in the black queen's dungeon. CC: Is that where I wasp? RC: to 'protect you' from me. RC: I didn't know I was so bad you needed protecting form. CC: Pfft "protection" RC: from* CC: don't mind her RC: Do you want to know what I think? CC: She finally got her primer stuff done CC: She's all horminal CC: Puberty and shit CC: What do you think? RC: Oh no... what poor sap did she inflict herself on. CC: Serios, finally RC: I was just thinking, maybe they're throwing such a fit because they're jealous. RC: I mean, Nyarla... you're a very handsome troll RC: And you're going to be very powerful. CC: Her handmaids did say, my horns made her horny RC: Mmm hmm. RC: They are quite handsome. hehe RC: but it might not just be her. RC: I mean... Aaisha betrayed us. RC: And Lorrea RC: Maybe Lorrea doesn't *just* want to be your Moirail. RC: She was pretty hostile for someone who just wants to be a moirail CC: I think she's just a shitty one CC: At least when I messed up with her, I apologized CC: Even though she wanted me dead RC: That's true. You are so kind, even to people who don't deserve it. CC: She has a tendency of making bad jokes along those lines CC: Fucking pain in the ass CC: I only wanted to keep people alive CC: And she demeans all my hardwork CC: Tells me I'm impulsive RC: That's because you're a good person, Nyarla. A better time player than they deserve, that's for sure. CC: I don't know how to even use these powers yet CC: I've used them once CC: And kinda slowed time, I guess CC: I could show them what their missing out on if could get a hold of them CC: I think I've got the head start on the aspect stuff CC: I don't think anyone's even used them yet CC: Except fucking Serios CC: You've seen a few time players, right? CC: Can you teach me how to use these powers? RC: Of course! RC: I wish there was somewhere we could meet up. I want to spend a little time with someone who won't hurt me. CC: ...Well, I am having a nice little nap on Derse CC: And I am pretty ehausted out here CC: exhausted* RC: I can't get to you. The black queen doesn't like me. CC: Fuck the black queen CC: We're players CC: They're game constructs or something CC: Like hell will they stop us RC: I can try and get out there to you. RC: If you want to see me. CC: I do CC: Maybe you can send CC: One of the derse people CC: To slip in and wake me up RC: Go somewhere alone, where Lorrea can't see you. CC: Okay, I'm out of sight CC: Not lik she'd comb after me anyway CC: Except to kill me in my sleep RC: ((switching to in person)) RC: Overhead you see a small pale dot that quickly resolves into Scarlet, floating gently down into the canyon clutching a pink parasol. RC: As she gets closer, you can see bright pink bruises all over her body through the gaps in her sundress. CC: He grins at the sight of her, turning to horror when he see's the bruises CC: "No no no, how dare he?!?" RC: She lands gently on the ground, and swoons a little bit. "Nyarla?" She looks around for him. CC: "I'm here!" He rushes over to her. He would hug her, but his hands hover over her uselessly, not wanting to agitate the bruises CC: "Are you alright?" CC: "Is it safe for you to be here?" RC: She takes his hand, tossing aside the parasol carelessly. "My darling... I'm infinitely better, now that I'm with you." RC: "And for a little while." CC: He takes her hand with a smile CC: "Maybe when I can use these powers right, I can give us all the time we need" RC: "I don't know that there's enough time with you that I'd ever be satisfied, Nyarla." She cuddles close to him, pressing her face into his neck. CC: He plants a kiss on her forehead, pulling her close RC: "He hurt me, Nyarla." She whispers, her voice sad. CC: "I'll hurt him back, I swear it" RC: "Not yet. Wait until you're stronger." RC: "Just... Nyarla..." She looks up at him, pink tears streaking down her cheeks. "Could you make me forget?" CC: You can feel his heartbreak at seeing her tears CC: "Yes, I'll do my best" CC: "Whatever it takes for you" RC: She stands up on her tiptoes, and kisses him. RC: "Just love me. I feel dirty everywhere he touched me. I want to feel clean again." CC: He kisses her back. "Forget about him, I'm here now, for as long as you need me. I'll give us an eternity" RC: She starts crying. "Promise me." CC: "I promise to do all that's within my power" There's no hesitation in his voice RC: "Do you promise you'll love me no matter what?" CC: "Even Serios's shitty rage powers can't stop me" CC: "Yes" RC: "And you will forgive me, for everything I may do, or have done?" CC: "You've done nothing wrong" RC: "But what if I had?" CC: "No one can convince me of it" CC: "you're perfect" RC: "I'm sorry. I'm scared. I want to trust you. I want to feel safe with you. I want to know I can give myself to you, completely." She looks up at him bashfully. CC: "You can trust me" He looks at her with all the love in his heart RC: "All right." She kisses him again, and reaches for the straps of her dress. ((FAD 2 BLAPK)) RC: A few hours later, Scarlet is curled up in Nyarla's arms, drawing little circles on his chest with her fingers. "Do you love me, Nyarla?" CC: "Of course I do" He sighs, unwound from all the stress RC: "No matter what?" CC: "What matters indeed. Nothing else matters" RC: She rolls on top of him, and smiles down, nervously. "I've done a lot of terrible things in my time, Nyarla, so that I could feel safe. I need to know that no matter what I've done, you'll forgive me." CC: He kisses her into silence. "You're a God. Gods pass judgement, they don't need forgiveness. Thine Wll be done." RC: "Promise me." She's shaking. CC: "I promise" RC: She nods and leans down. "I'm trusting you, Nyarla." She kisses him, and while they're kissing, she drops the mind control. CC: He could remember now. He knew what had happened. And she'd let him go. He wasp still kissing her, fighting every impulse to to take his vengeance. He kissed her back and tried his best to repress all that had happened. He'd make the most of this. "You can trust me." He mumbles after after a while, repressing all venom. RC: Scarlet rewards him with a brilliant smile, and kisses him again. ((time for fad2blapk rnd 2 if you like)) Category:Scarlet Category:Nyarla